Awake, Fair Lissa
by Super Nintendo Power
Summary: Lucina shall always be a hero in her own eyes. That's just the sort of person she is.


Sometimes all Lucina really wanted in life was to stab her old man in the face.

It had not been long after they had completely fucked up Grima and everyone and everything associated with him before Chrom began to become very annoying. War truly did bring out the best in people. He knew how to stab things and make them dead things, but when it came to talking to those prissy old cats dressed in the vibrant expensive clothing he was all like... "Do whatever you want, I don't care."

Lucina saw as this really shortsighted and idiotic on his part, as screwing over the citizenry to make a quick buck didn't save the world, stabbing things did. Sadly, she received a direct command from the king to stop threatening nobles at sword point, and was ordered to spend a freakishly long time alone in her room with nothing but a Wii U and a copy of the Wonderful 101.

One of the worst things about the post apocalyptic world was a severe lack of quality gaming, so Lucina spent a rather large amount of time playing the greatest eighth generation console in the world before deciding that this wasn't really a good punishment, and therefore left to take a break and work out.

She had gained quite a bit of weight from lounging about the castle all day. After a lifetime of suffering, malnourisment, and Xboxes, she had grown a bit too fond of sitting around, eating gourmet meals with her new found family and ordering clothes through the postal delivery service. Her mother wasn't exactly happy about this, but Lucina would always just point out how she deserved to be pampered after all the shit she had gone through, and praise her for raising such a wonderful daughter. She would always wander off, deep in thought. Lucina liked to imagine that she was the favorite in the family. True, she was only really competing with Chibi Lucina, as her sister was too busy being annoying to even get to know their father. The nerve!

Chibi Lucina also wasn't yet able to wield the Falchion. She had tried, of course, but she failed rather stupendously. Lucina casually brought up to her parents when this happened that SHE killed her first Risen with a rattle she had sharpened herself at six months old.

Yes, Castle life really wasn't suited for a warrior of such skill as herself. She thought glumly as she reached the training grounds. Chibi Lucina learned at a very young age that simply wailing like a little bitch whenever her older counterpart approached with a large stick would save her from being smacked. Lucina was under very strict orders not to randomly attack herself, but those orders were promptly ignored. She clearly had self loathing issues.

She drew the Falchion and pointed it to the sun, the reflected beam of light soaring far off in to the distance. She had never practiced with this sword a day in her life, as she had never really had the time in between starving to death and fighting for her life.

For some reason, Kjelle had shown up again today and was watching her from the shadows. She had been doing this for weeks after Lucina starting showing up here to swing her sword around a few times before getting bored and harassing whoever chose to disturb her nap beneath her favorite tree.

She was all like "Hello Lucina." and Lucina was like... "Hi." And Kjelle would always scold her for losing her edge, and how she was getting fat because she had no purpose in life and how she, Kjelle, was very disappointed in her and was no longer interested in getting to know her as a friend.

Yet she would always stand very close to her whenever she did this stuff, and was rarely dressed in her full armor. She liked to straighten herself out and would occasionally smile softly if Lucina so much as looked her way, and would eventually reach forward and start to stroke her hair. Lucina only put up with this because Kjelle had rocking abs.

Eventually Kjelle would get huffy and leave. (You know nothing, Lucina Ylisse!) Before stomping off to do stuff with Severa or something.

Lucina was tired by now, and dropped by her favorite tree and sprawled all over the place. The day was nice.

She really wasn't sure if the peace she had worked so hard for was worth anything. For starters, being a legit Princess living in a fairy tale castle was actually pretty annoying. People always fetching her things, calling her a lady, attending to her every need, complimenting her no matter what she did, wore, or said... Where were these people during the apocalypse? She could have used someone to wash the blood out of all of her clothes. But no, they were completely willing to serve her in menial tasks that weren't challenging or threatening in the least.

Her family, strangely enough, was also better off during the apocalypse. Her parents were the baddest motherfuckers around, but now they were content to just sit and let the Kingdom go to rot. Lissa was more interested in trying to find the PERFECT father for Owain, who was also being obnoxious and annoying.

Ylisse itself also kind of sucked. There wasn't anything there, just trees and grass. And people were kind of mean, like one time Lucina went out for a walk in the woods and some guys came up with swords and shit and demanded all of the money in her possession and when she refused they tried to stab her with eight spears.

Inigo passed. She wished she could be stabbed by HIS spear.

Really, though. By that time she had all of her stats maxed out and made quick work of them. Her father was upset when she mentioned this over dinner, as apparently merchants were totally a legit business in this country. Anna wasn't happy with her either, of course, and often had Morgan follow her wherever she went. That pathetic excuse for a tactician had let like, twenty of her sisters die, and she rewarded him with a ring at half price, a daughter and many pleasant nights. Granted, the tactician was very talented at certain things...

She watched the leaves roll by.


End file.
